1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a low dielectric film by a vacuum ultraviolet CVD.
2. Description of the Related Art
A SiOF film and a SiOC film formed by a plasma CVD are among conventional low dielectric films for use in a 64 Mb DRAM or later semiconductor devices.
The aforementioned method involves thermal treatment at a temperature higher than 350° C. and the occurrence of plasma discharge, causing damages to semiconductor devices. With increasing micro fabrication and multi-level interconnect of semiconductor devices, the adverse effects of the conventional method cannot be ignored in manufacturing reliable semiconductor devices.